


Scarlet Wings

by Hhutch_01



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love Triangles, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Anime Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Slow Burn, Smut, Spoilers, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhutch_01/pseuds/Hhutch_01
Summary: War, it's all she has known.Alexandria Durand was happy. She had loving parents and a happy home, however, this wasn't to last. It's crazy how much one day, one moment can change your life forever... Now, she fights to protect the ones she loves.But what happens when the one you love betrays you?___________________________"I'm sorry, Lex." He cried."You're sorry?! I was robbed of my home, my family. I gave you three years of my life! You lied! You were never honest with me!"
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Get to Know Alexandria Durand

** Alexandria (Alexa) Durand: **

Age:

  * Shiganshina: 12
  * Cadet Corps: 14-17
  * Trost-57th Exp: 18+



Height: 4’11”

Hair Color: Dark Auburn

Eye Color: Blue

Personality: Stubborn/Bull-Headed, Kind, Compassionate, Intelligent, Level-Headed, Impulsive, Ardent, PTSD, Depressive/Anxiety Disorders, Sassy, Smart-Ass, Cunning, Active/Athletic/Agile, Sees the world in shades of grey, inquisitive

Love Interests: Bertolt Hoover/Levi Ackerman (Eventual)

Best Friends: Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse, and Jean Kirstein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes:  
> 1) We have changed the ages to accommodate the fact that neither of us wants a minor with Levi, we don’t do that in this Household.
> 
> 2) The writer has a very busy schedule. She works full-time and is also a full-time college student, so posts will be sporadic. We really appreciate your patience and understanding.
> 
> 3) The Editor/Illustrator also has an extremely busy schedule and will get these edited and posted as quickly as possible.
> 
> Editor Notes:  
> 1) I will do my best to edit things properly and try not to miss anything too big grammar or spelling-wise. Always let us know what we can improve in the future and we'll do our best to accommodate. 
> 
> 2) This fic is in the very early stages of development. As the author said, we are both very busy people so we will try to get new chapters out as fast as possible. 
> 
> 3) This first chapter was an unofficial chapter to give you all an idea of who Alexandria Durand is. I was going to attach some sketches that I drew of Alexa and her pendant, however, there have been some difficulties so I will update this chapter with them as soon as I can figure out a way to make the images actually show up. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this fic! I know we're both having a blast creating this so let us know what you think down below!


	2. Lost Dreams

**_Blood. Screams. That was all that could be seen, all that could be heard. The small girl looked around frantically, calling out:_ **

**_“Mama! Papa!” She cried, not understanding what was going on in the slightest. All she remembered was her mother giving her a gift, and then the sky darkened as if something had hid the light away. The small girl sighed in relief upon seeing her mother. She ran towards the woman and held her legs tightly._ **

**_“Mama, what’s happening?!” She cried._ **

**_“Agápi mou, you need to run! Something has broken through the wall. The Titans-” The woman was cut off as a force slammed into her body. It was the girl’s father, but something was wrong. He was crying and her father never cried, never in his life._ **

**_“Ma fille…… Run.” He whispered, before lifting the small child and flinging her away. Her body rolled across the ground, her clothes being stained with dirt, her hands scraped and bleeding. She pushed herself into a sitting position just in time to see the unthinkable. A titan, with armor-like skin crashing through Wall Maria, sending debris flying through the air. The small girl looked back at her parents and reached for them, a horrified scream leaving her lips as a piece of debris slammed into their bodies. The child screamed, crying as the blood splattered across the green grass. She screamed, and screamed, and screamed._ **

Alexa woke with a small gasp, sitting upright in her cot as the sweat from her dream and the early morning air began to cool on her pale skin. She swung her legs over the side and stood, wobbling slightly as she tried to get her bearings. _The dream again. I don’t want to remember anymore._ She lightly fingered the necklace that rested on her throat. Her mother had given it to her as a gift on her twelfth birthday, the worst day of her life. She sighed and shook out her dark auburn hair, trying to get it to cooperate just enough so that she could get ready for the day. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep now, not after everything she remembered. That day, the day Shiganshina fell to the titans, was the day that Alexa had made a vow to herself and to her parents: She would join the Scout Regiment when she was old enough to enlist and kill the Armored and Colossal Titans.

Alexa was tightening the straps on her legs when the bugle sounded. It was time for everyone to start getting up and getting ready for the day. She sighed and pulled on her dark red shirt and black vest, before finally pulling on her jacket with two swords crossing, the sign that she was a cadet in the 104th. She quickly tied her hair into a loose braid that fell over her shoulder, binding it with a leather strap. She made her way out to the training grounds and stood in line, waiting for further instructions. Alexa took this moment in time to look around, her dark blue-green eyes scanning the other cadets. There were only three she actually knew or even slightly recognized.

Eren Yeager, the son of the famous Doctor Grisha Yeager and his beautiful wife Carla. Although Alexa’s father had worked very closely with Dr. Yeager, she had never met his son. She had only heard stories from other kids in Shiganshina, including the fact that he had quite the temper and liked to throw tantrums. He liked to pick fights with kids bigger than him but would need his sister to bail him out.

Mikasa Ackerman, the adoptive sister of Eren Yeager. The story was that Dr. Yeager had found Mikasa after her parents were killed in cold blood and decided to bring her home. That was about three years before the fall of Wall Maria. Ever since then, she had glued herself to the hot-headed boy’s side. She often fought off the older kids that Eren picked fights with, and people knew she was dangerous.

Armin Arlert, probably the smartest boy in all of Shiganshina, if not inside the walls themselves. His brain had attracted many bullies, but he always had Eren and Mikasa to protect him. _Must be nice to have people like that in your life_ , she thought bitterly. Her attention snapped back to the front as the Commander for the Cadet Corps stood before the new recruits. 

The hazing process was a long and grueling one, but through it, Alexa learned the names of a few of her comrades. The funniest, at least to Alexa, was a boy named Connie Springer. The poor fool couldn’t even salute correctly. As Sadies walked past her, he paused and opened his mouth to begin his hazing, but something stopped him. Maybe it was the fact that she was there during the fall of Wall Maria and no amount of hazing could be equal to the horrors she saw that day. It could be seen, as clear as the summer sky; her raw memories and emotions that were still swirling around in her mind, as if she relived those moments every second of the day and could see them before her eyes even now.

Sadies moved on with his usual scowl darkening his features, Alexa simply continued to look around at all the new recruits. She couldn’t believe it, so many people her age wanted to give their lives to help people. Her eyes scanned the crowd until they stopped on a large boy. He was staring straight at her as if he had never seen a girl before. _I suppose he is attractive_ , she thought to herself as she let her eyes roam over him. A build that was at least 6’4” with broad shoulders, yet a still slender build. He had short brown hair and expressive brown eyes, with thin eyebrows. His face was elongated and smooth as if made from marble. The boy seemed to sweat, but that could have simply been because of the summer sun. She looked at his eyes, which were currently roaming her own body, and shook her head before turning to the male in front of her.

It was at that moment, Sadies had found his final victim. A girl with brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail was eating a potato.

“You are officially on my shit list, Cadet! Just who in the hell do you think you are?!” He yelled, getting right in the poor girl’s face. The girl finished chewing her steamed potato, swallowed, and then saluted while shouting her name; all while clutching the potato to her chest.

“Sasha Blouse, from Dauper Village, at your service! Reporting for duty, sir!” She stated proudly.

“Sasha Blouse, huh?” Sadies sneered, “And what is that you’re clutching in your right hand?” 

“A steamed potato! It sat there in the mess hall begging to be eaten. Sir!” Sasha kept her salute going strong. Alexa fought the urge to cover her mouth as a small smirk pulled at her lips. 

“The theft, I understand,” Sadies glared at her darkly. “But here? Why eat it here of all places?”

“It looked quite delicious. And it was getting cold.” She spoke in a calmer manner, “So I gave it shelter in my stomach, sir.” Alexa had to bite the inside of her cheek sharply to avoid laughing out loud and gaining the unwanted attention of Sadies, who was still currently on the warpath. 

“Why?” He questioned slowly. “I can’t comprehend. Why would you eat that potato?”

“Are you asking me why people eat potatoes?” Sasha sounded confused as if it was some deep philosophical question. “I’m surprised you don’t know, sir.” Alexa almost couldn’t hold it in. _This Sasha girl is going to be a great source of entertainment for the next three years_ , Alexa mused to herself. Everyone looked at the girl as if she had lost her mind completely. Sasha then took the potato, breaking a small bit off and holding it out to Sadies. “Here sir, you can heave half.” 

“ ‘Have Half’, you say?” Sadies looked at Sasha with murder brewing in his eyes. “Five days, no food. And you will run until sundown to make up for your lack of discipline and utter disrespect.” _Well, this will be an interesting three years,_ she smirked, her eyes focusing to the front.

The cadets were then dismissed to do their own things. Sadies had instructed that ODM gear training would begin first thing in the morning, and to make sure they were ready. All the Cadets saluted before dispersing, many going to mingle and meet each other. Alexa walked into the dorm building that she shared with a few other cadets, who were all currently on the porch talking. She threw her jacket on her bed, removing the straps from her uniform before going outside to meet the people that she would spend the next three years of her life with. 

The boys all turned to look at the newcomer, all smiling brightly. Alexa looked around with wide eyes, trying to figure out why everyone was staring at her. A small girl with black hair bounced up to her, grinning widely as she introduced herself.

“I’m Mina!” The rest all came over and tried to introduce themselves, but Alexa held up a hand to stop them.

“I know the rest of your names. Connie Springer, Marco Bodt, Eren Yeager, and Armin Arlert.” She spoke quickly, pointing to each boy as she spoke. They blinked at her, surprised as hell. Armin, however, was the first to recover.

“Nice to meet you, may I ask your name?” He was sweet and kind, something so rarely seen in these awful times. He tilted his head curiously, “You look very familiar, have we met before?”

“I don’t believe so, but I’m Alexandria. Alexandria Durand.” She nodded at the group as they all waved. Mina bounded up, tapping her chin.

“Alexandria is such a mouthful, so I’m gonna call you Alexa!” The taller girl nodded to herself as if deciding that this was some great truth. Alexa, however, was stunned. She had never had a nickname, not since her parents died. She could feel her eyes water at the mere thought of them. The dark auburn-haired girl nodded, happy with the new name. Connie walked over and grinned mischievously, patting her back. 

“Well, Alexa, I think you and I are going to be fast friends.” Connie chuckled as if he was some kind of evil mastermind. Alexa nodded, she liked the sound of new friends, she liked the sound of that a lot.

* * *

From across the field, the dark eyes of Bertolt watched every movement that the girl with dark auburn hair made. He had never before seen someone like her. Such frail beauty, yet a strength that was as easy to see as the moon on a clear night. He flinched when Reiner shoved his shoulder. Honestly, the boy had been speaking for 10 minutes or so, but Bertolt hadn’t paid him a bit of attention.

“Are you even fucking listening?!” Reiner hissed, his eyes almost beady with his angered look. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m listening….” He looked back over to where the small girl was again, marveling at her. She was small but fit. Her hair was braided, and she had bangs that covered one of her eyes completely. Her eyes were like a murky sea, a blueish green that was hauntingly beautiful to the large male. And his favorite thing, her short stature. While it wasn’t hard for him to be taller than everyone else, there was something just endearing about how short this girl really was. Reiner shoved Bertolt again, gaining his attention.

“Just keep your head on straight. Remember why we’re here.” He glared at the giant.

“I _know_ why we’re here, you won’t let me forget….” Bertolt turned away and walked back to his own cabin, his eyes glancing once more at the small cadet. He knew it was impossible, but part of him hoped. _Mind on the mission, mind on the mission,_ he shook his head quickly.

_Don’t forget what you’re here to do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So, we're finally on to the first official chapter! I know this was/is a relatively short chapter, however, we decided to do a shorter chapter length to be able to post a bit more frequently. That being said, we won't have a set release schedule for the foreseeable future. If you have any questions, concerns, thoughts, etc. leave them below!
> 
> We're so excited to finally be getting started on this fic and hope you guys enjoy it! <3


End file.
